FreshmanYear
by EvilIcePuppy99
Summary: The titlie isn't great. Akane has gotten into Five United Nations Academy, the school of her dreams. When she destroys a wooden puppet and a clay bird statue she's in a debt of 500, 000 ryo. Now she has become a live-in maid and has to do housework for two upperclassmen. NO OCXAkatsuki, mainly friendship. Hiatus...
1. Academy

**This is my first fanfic =) It just came to me one day and I decided to post it up here, hope you like it. I do not own Naruto, but Akane is mine *^^. P.S the beginning storyline will sound similar to Ouran but the original story is mine.**

"This is it…" Akane said standing at the gate of her dream school. " Five United Nations University." She took another look at the intimidating five floor buildings and spacious courtyard.

Her heart was pounding and her face was heating with anxiety. She took a deep breath and started her way through the courtyard.

As she made her way past the buildings her mind began racing. "This place is so elite. I don't fit in at all." She tilted her head down a little. "Will anyone like me, will I make friends, are the teachers nice?" She sighed once more feeling uneasy.

The campus was quiet. ' I guess classes haven't started.'

She walked to the guidance building, which looked a lot like an office building, but with more magnificence.

She walked through the shiny glass doors and up to the first desk and asked for directions to the principals office.

It was on the fifth floor, the top floor. The elevator was out of order so Akane had to walk up the stairs- fifteen flights of stairs. If she wasn't in such good shape, the walk up stairs would have been pure torture.

Finally she made it to the office. Akane smoothed out her black pleated skirt and tucked in her white short-sleeved button down shirt. She wore black tights and black shoes. Her dark brown, shoulder-length hair was put up into a ponytail. She had a small fringe on both sides of her hair with no bangs. A short, thin lock of hair fell in between her eyes, protesting about being put back into place. Her skin was the color of light cocoa and she had mysterious dark brown eyes. She rubbed her forehead in case any sweat had formed there. Doing one more look over she took a deep breath and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." A woman's voice called from the other side of the door.

Slowly Akane opened up the door and poked her head inside. "Um… excuse me." What met her eyes were three adults looking as if they were expecting someone, or her as a matter-of fact.

There was a blonde woman sitting at the desk with two men standing beside her. The man on the left has huge white hair and wore a mahogany suit with a black tie. The man on the right was a little unnerving. He had pale, white skin and sleek, black hair and wore a jet black suit with a black tie.

Akane slid into the office and approached the desk. The blonde woman smiled, "You must be Akane Fujinori Bo Mong, my name is Tsunade." Tsunade got up and approached Akane with an outstretched hand. Tsunade wore a blue suit, but she had a blue skirt which hugged at her hips. What stood out to Akane the most were her huge breasts.

Tsunade and Akane shook hands. "Yes I am." Akane replied with a smile and blushed slightly at her full name being used.

"These are my collegues." Tsunade gestured to the two men, "Jiraya and Orochimaru."

Akane shook hands with the two men. Orochimaru was last to shake Akane's hand: he glared at Akane as if he was analyzing her.

"We have been expecting you." Tsunade began, "We don't get many honor students here at F.U.N. University and your grades were the best out of all the recommendations we have seen."

"Not to mention you extracurricular." Jiraya spoke. "Track, volleyball, tennis, swimming-" "And martial arts." Orochimaru cut Jiraya off. " F.U.N is a prestigious school full of not only the affluent and intelligent, but it is famous for its exclusive martial arts training class. Did you know that Miss _Fu Mong_?"

Orochimaru put such emphasis on Akane's name to make her Chinese background obvious linking it to her martial arts skills. "Y-yes" Akane's voice quivered a little and she could sense the pale man was smirking. "I have done research on the school: classes, extracurricular, and background."

"The university and high school were both founded by Tobirama and Hashirama Senju. The high school is run by their former apprentice Hiruzen Sarutobi, who also visits the university." Tsunade added. " And the superintedent is Madara Uchiha. We rarely see him, but you never know when he will drop in for a surprise visit." Tsunade walked back t her desk and sat down, Jiraya and Orochimaru followed after her and stood in their previous positions.

" Now then, you'll need your schedule." Tsunade shuffled through some documents on her desk and pulled out a white sheet of paper. Akane took the sheet and looked over it. "Thank you so much, it really is an honor to be able to attend this school." Akane bowed. "When I heard this was the top school in the entire country I had to get in. After I received the acceptance letter I was so happy, it was like a dream. My parent were happy as well, thank you s very much." Akane bowed again.

Tsunade beamed, "It was our pleasure Miss Fujinori."

Akane blushed, "Please, just call me Akane."

Tsunade chuckled, "Alright, Akane, classes don't begin until noon so please take your time and look around. None of the students are out yet, I'm sure you have noticed."

Akane remembered the empty couryard. "Yes, but even if classes haven't started yet shouldn't there be at least a few students out and about?" Akane tilted her head to the side in puzzlement .

Tsunade folded her fingers flat underneath her chin. "That is because I asked them all to remain in their dorms. We don't always approve of our recommendations. It is either because we have run out of room or they haven't met our grand expectations. But you, Akane, were different from the rest."

"Me?"

"Yes" Orochimaru hissed. "There is a only a one in a million chance that we approve of any recommendations for scholarships. The last scholarship we approved of was twenty years ago. And that, Miss Akane was a very long time ago." Orochimaru's eyes searched Akane for any hidden reaction. The only reaction he received from her was sliver of surprise and bewilderment.

'These people don't play around.' Akane thought.

"But you, Miss Akane-" Orochimaru now towered over the girl like a puppy who had lost their way. "Have reached the high mark." Akane would have jumped five feet in the air, and knocked her forehead against Orochimaru' s, hopefully knocking him out and shutting him up, silencing the very creepy, pale-faced man, but she stood solid like a statue not moving an inch.

"Thank you." Akane spoke anxiously wanting to leave the room and escape Orochimaru's eyes. His yellow eyes seemed to search Akane like a predator eyeing its prey.

Akane was saved by Jiraya who walked up to Akane. Orochimaru was back by Tsunade's side his hand were folded behind his back.

Jiraya cleared his throat before looking at Akane and speaking, "Miss Akane you wouldn't happen to be interested in photography, would you?" He gave Akane a kind grin. "Yes, I love looking a well-taken photo." Akane smiled as well. Jiraya continued, "Because you look absolutely photogenic."

"Huh?" Akane's mind blanked with confusion.

"You see I'm head of the photography club-" Jiraya was now holding a camera up to his face, which seemed to come from completely out of nowhere. "And I thought maybe we could use you as next week's subject"

"Eh." Akane had completely lost him.

"Come on, with a cute girl like you, we could use some shots in our school magazine, which we happen to distribute nationwide."

Jiraya's focus was now on Akane's perky D-cup bust.

Akane blushed and her eyebrows began to twitch. "No… thank you."

"Are you sure, you would be doing the school a huge favor." Jiraya spoke again, his eyes and camera never leaving Akane's chest. She could see the drool dripping from the side of his mouth. It was scaring her.

In seconds Tsunade brought down a massive five-thousand page book down on Jiraya's head. He dropped his camera and his jaw dropped , he was obviously in pain. Three large bumps stacked one on top of the other formed on the spot where Tsunade had nailed him.

"The only favor she'd be doing is philanthropy for perverts like you." Tsunade spoke with malice and disgust. Akane could see the flames in her eyes.

'Jiraya-san is a pervert, huh, I'd better be wary around him.' Akane thought.

"Well-" Akane spoke with a grin, "I'd better get going now."

Tsunade looked up from where she glared at Jiraya, "Good luck, and I'll announce over the loudspeaker that the students may come out from their dorms. Be careful out there." Tsunade grinned slyly.

Akane bowed once again and exited the office. She made her way down the stairs and past the lady at the front desk. "Good luck." she said. Akane looked back and saw her smiling, "Thank you, Miss-"

"Shizune"

"Shizune, thank you Miss Shizune." Akane smiled and bowed once more and exited the building.

Once she was outside Akane took a deep breath and stretched, lifting her head towards the sky.

"This year is going to be great." Akane was extremely ecstatic, she looked at her schedule and then to her school directory. It was a small touchpad that she had received along with the acceptance letter. It had a small tracking device that she had linked to her phone in case she lost it or she was lost herself.

"My first class is art huh, I'd better check it out."

As she walked past more of the gorgeous school buildings she could hear Tsunade make her announcement over the loud speaker.


	2. Debt

**Two chapters in a row =) I was that bored and had to post this up. Sorry the first chapter was mainly Akane meeting the principals. Yes Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraya are all principals; engrave that into your minds. Now, so you don't forget. I'm sorry I didn't make it clear before. Anyways this is where the story truly begins as well as the fun (for me) not so much Akane =). Enjoy! P.S- ''= a character's thoughts, not "".**

Akane had finally found the art room. On her way there she had seen some of the students step out of their dorms and onto campus. When a student spotted her they called over their friends and came running towards her, she could have sworn one of them had a net or was it rope? She didn't bother finding out because she had started running herself, away from the crazed students. Before she knew it more and more students spotted her and joined in the pursuit.

"What's wrong with these people?!" Akane's mind flicked back to Tsunade's sly smile and her words 'Be careful out there.'

"What?"

'We haven't had an honor student in twenty years' Orochimaru's statement popped into her mind. "Say what, oh crap!"

'Gotta find somewhere to hide!' Akane's feet pounded on the smooth pavement, her hair was flying behind her. She dashed around a corner where she found a small alcove hidden by a flowerbed. She leaped head-first; arms extended, and landed on her hands to avoid bumping her head and rolled on her side completely unharmed.

She could feel sweat slide down the side of her face as she saw the rampaging students stop right in front of her. Akane ducked down.

A student with purple eyes and long dark hair tied into a low ponytail said, "find her."

Another student yelled "Yeah let's jump the honor student!" This one had dark spiky hair and red facial marking with a huge dog who barked in response.

"Yeah!" The students agreed.

They broke out into groups and some of them leapt off ninja style.

"Thank gods, they didn't see me." Relief washed over Aknae.

When the coast was clear Akane quietly _and_ _stealthily_ snuck her way to the art building. She entered the storeroom where they stored works of art. Fearing her new classmates work check the regular classrooms she chose this one.

Akane slipped inside then quietly shut the door behind her. With her back against the door she slid down to her knees and breathed a sigh of relief.

Putting her ear to the door she listened for footsteps. When she heard none, she got up, and surveyed her surroundings. The storeroom was full of beautiful artwork, but what really caught her eye were a magnificent clay bird sculpture and a beautiful wooden puppet.

She carefully walked up and examined the works. The bird's details were amazing. The feathers of its wings and its smooth body, it was almost as if the bird would come to life. The puppet was fabulous as well. It looked like it was based after a person. It had yellow eyes and soft dark hair that looked like it had been combed. The wood was well-polished and shiny. Akane stepped a little closer to both the bird and the puppet that were positioned right next to each other. The other pieces of art weren't placed so close together.

'The two artists must have a deep bond in order to place their art work so close to each other.' Akane thought with a bit of envy. 'I want to form bonds too.' She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes reminiscing on some past memories. Her thoughts were broken off at the sound of two voices.

"Why did you drag me here, Deidara?" A monotonous voice inquired.

"Everyone is searching for her Sasori-danna, the new honor student, un." Deidara answered the indifferent redhead who he had literally dragged out of bed just to find this new girl.

"According to resources her first class is art, just like you and me, un."

Sasori's facial expression was dispassionate. "By resources you mean Itachi, and Deidara how would you know which art class she's in, I'm in woodshop and you're in clay sculpting."

Deidara stopped in his tracks and faced the coherent second-year. He grinned, "We don't have to know which class she's in because she's hiding Sasori-danna, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow because her hiding was obvious, but he didn't understand the blonde's backwards logic on not having to know what class she was in.

"And the most obvious place to hide-" Deidara continued, "Is in the art storeroom, un."

'I'm going to be found!' Akane mentally yelled, her eyes darted around the room looking for a place to hide. The only place to hide was behind the large puppet, but what if they still found her.

Akane was so caught up in her panic that she didn't hear the door to the store room open.

"Found you, un!"

Akane turned around to see Deidara grinning wildly and Sasori staring indifferently.

**Akane's POV**

'Shit!' I thought.

"Give it up, un." The blond one took a few steps towards me. "You're cornered and there's no where to run. Help me grab her Sasori-danna, un."

"Tobi says first one to find her and bring her back gets to skip classes." Sasori said with slight interest. "With that I can catch up on sleep that was cut short because of this." Sasori yawned. "Let's get this over with."

Sasori and Deidara approached.

'I'm cornered, there's no way I can escape.'

I took a step back not even realizing how close I had become to the clay bird statue and puppet. I

t was too late when out of nowhere a swarm of bugs entered the storeroom through the open door.

"Damn it, Shino!" The blonde one cried.

The bugs came after me. They swarmed around me, I covered my face with my forearms and jumped back. The statue and puppet crashing down onto the floor with me.

I think I lost consciousness because I heard voices talking over me.

"Well their goes my auction item."

"Who cares about your stupid puppet, un? Those cuts and bruises look painful, un."

"But Deidara, your bird sculpture is gone as well."

"Crap, you're right, un. I was going to start the bidding at 50,000 ryo."

"Who would by that shitty disgrace for a piece of art work for 50,000 ryo anyway?"

"You wanna pick a fight with me Sasori-danna, un?"

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I could see- well mostly hear- my pursuers arguing over me. I winced as I got up. My body felt sore and there was this unknown source of pain spreading through my back, arms, and legs.

The arguing stopped and the two males were staring at me.

"Hey, you're awake." Deidara grinned. "Thank goodness, if anything terrible happened to you old lady Tsunade would have been at our throats, un."

"She's in the school infirmary with 30 cuts and bruises Deidara." Sasori spoke up.

"Yeah, but at least she's not dead, un."

"And she didn't need stitches either." A tanned male wearing a black cloth over his mouth _with_ stitches said. He wore a white coat with casual clothing underneath.

"Hey, Kakuzu." Deidara greeted the older male.

"Luckily for you two, treating her injuries will be free, principals' orders."

"You're a very lucky kid." Kakuzu turned his attention to me. "To be able to attend such an elite school. You're the first scholarship student this school has had in twenty years. You must be extremely able."

"Thank you." I replied.

I tried to get up but Deidara ushered me back down.

"You shouldn't start moving around yet, especially with how hectic it is out there."

"The painkillers I gave her should begin working very soon; she'll be up and about facing those maniacs in no time." Kakuzu said.

I halted my progress and sat at the edge of the white bed.

"What's with this school?" I began. "Is jumping your scholarship students some kind of sport or something?"

"Our principals had mentioned that you came from a lower-middle class family in a small town and attended a D-class school from pre-school to twelfth grade. Why wouldn't we want to jump you?" Sasori answered nonchalantly like this was normal

I tilted my head down and sighed, memories of home rushing back to me.

I guess Deidara noticed my forlorn expression because I felt his hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head up and saw him smiling at me . I could feel Kakuzu and Sasori smiling too.

The pain began to ebb away and I got up to my feet.

"Thank you once again, Kakuzu-san." I bowed to Kakuzu, who got up and handed me what looked like the bottom half of my tights. I looked down at my legs and noticed that my tights had been cut from mid-thigh down and I had many bandages patching my legs.

"Sorry about that in order to treat the cuts I had to cut them."

I stared at the mangled remains of my tights. "It's alright."

"We should get going." I told Sasori and Deidara.

"You coming Kakuzu, un?" Deidara asked.

"And be ambushed by those freaks, no way." Kakuzu said with displeasure.

We exited the infirmary, and I expected to be ambushed by mobs of students but it was surprisingly quiet.

"First class has already started, un"

"Oh." I said.

"By the way," Deidara turned to face me. "That sculpture that you broke, it was supposed to be featured in the school auction for 50,000 ryo, un."

I nodded my head

"Same goes for that puppet-" Sasori was facing me now. "It was an exact replica of the third principal of the Suna elite high school in the Wind district where I had attended. Unlike my amateur artist of a friend here-" Deidara glared at Sasori menacingly. "I was well- known for my creations and revered for them. I was going to start the bidding on that puppet for 450,000 ryo."

"In other words," Deidara said. "You're going to have to pay us back."

" Eh?" I was starting to understand where this was going.

"And because of your social class you obviously don't have the cash to do that." Sasori added.

I was slightly offended at that.

"So" Deidara said, "You're going to become our maid."

"Maid?!" I practically cried.

"Yep, we established this with Lady Tsunade while you were snoozing away." Deidara clarified.

"Come on, Deidara, we're heading back to our dorm room. You too Miss-"

"Akane."

"Akane, okay then, let's go."

"Akane huh, hat's a cute name, un."

"Thanks."

We made it to the male dorm rooms, Sasori and Deidara lived on the fifth floor. "The elevators are out of order." Sasori told me. 'Perfect more stairs' I thought. Before my foot landed on the first step Deidara scooped me up and held me bridal style. "And because of you are injured, I'm going to have to carry you."

My face flushed red and I tilted my head down in embarrasment. I could hear Deidara chuckle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we headed upstairs.

When we reached the dorm room Deidara set me down gently.

Sasori unlocked the door, "I'm going to warn you before hand the place is a little messy."

I nodded and Sasori allowed me to push the door open and walk inside. I tripped on the first step and landed on a pile of dirty laundry- face-first onto a pair of boxers.

"Ew." I cried.

I looked up to discover that the entire place looked like the inside of a wastebasket. Trash and clothes were strewn all over and the place.

"I warned you." Sasori said as he walked pass me. He yawned, "I'm going to bed, no one disturb me." He said but I could hear the seriousness in his tone.

Deidara had closed the door and was laughing at my position on the floor. "Good luck, your room is the one on the right, un."

"This is going to take a while." I told myself.

After three hours the entire room was clean. It was amazing how much space there was.

Once you come in there is a small kitchen to your right with a bar counter. Once you go down the steps- yes _steps _2 small steps- on the left would be Sasori's room. The bathroom is adjacent to his room. On the opposite side of the room to the right of the north wall is Deidara's room, and adjacent, to the south , was my room.

Just as I was surveying my job well-done, Deidara came out of his room holding a clay bird.

He stopped and looked around the place.

He whistled, "Wow, this place looks amazing. I can't believed you cleaned this up all by yourself."

Sasori came out of his room. His hair was messy and he was rubbing his eyes from waking up.

"Hey Sasori you should check this place out." Deidara told his best friend.

"Hm." Sasori grunted in response.

He sat down at the dining table and yawned, finally waking up and examined the place.

"Impressive." He said in a bored tone.

"Is that all you can say?" Deidara asked incredulously.

Sasori stared at him, "What I said I was impressed."

"Anyway, I'm feeling hungry. What's for dinner?"

I looked at the clock. It was 5 pm.

"Well there's nothing in the fridge, I know because I cleaned it out."

That had to be the most difficult of areas to clean. It was full of spoiled food and the inside was dirty from spillage.

"I'll have to go to the store for ingredients."

"The grocery store is six blocks away, un. I'll drive you."

Deidara walked back into him room to change clothes. I did the same. My tights were torn and my shirt had tears from where the sharp wood and clay fragments had entered. I put on a plain red t-shirt, light-rinse boyfriend jeans and a teal- green hoodie jacket, and cowboy boots.

When I came back out Deidara was at the door smiling at me dangling his cars keys on one finger.

" You look great, let's go, un."

"Yeah."

Deidara was the first one out the door.

"We'll see you later Sasori." I called.

Sasori was reading a book, he waved a nonchalant hand.

I stepped out and closed the door. Deidara and I hadn't even made it halfway down the hall when…

"Hey you're-"

We turned around and saw a boy with a swirly orange mask, dark short, spiky hair who was wearing dark jeans a white printed t-shirt that read 'Good Boy' in silver letters and had a picture of the head of a gansta and a gun on it.

"Hey, Tobi do you always have to run off to-" Another man with silver hair came down the hall and spotted us as well. Three more came, a tall burly guy with blue-tinted skin, a boy with long dark hair tied into a low ponytail and onyx eyes, and a lightly-tanned boy whose hair was white and black on both sides.

'Oh crap.' I thought.


End file.
